Team SMAK (Smoke)
by MetalSharkey90
Summary: Not great with summaries but this story will follow Team RWBY, JNPR and SMAK! So follow a blue haired boy, a two tailed fox faunus, a pink haired twin and a knucklehead in their adventures in Beacon.
1. Prologue

**Ok, this is an idea I've had for a few weeks and between this project and my other being Naruto: The Fairy Tail shadow I will be working on a chapter for each every two weeks. This is for two reasons. First is to expand my ideas and have another story and the second is to allow the Fairy Tail manga to get a good distance ahead of the story line as i'm only five or six arcs behind cannon. Anyway this will be a Sonic/RWBY crossover and there won't be too many Sonic characters in this but the one's in this story will be the main cast characters. Also expect a few Sonic game references/arcs as well. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth and Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and SEGA. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

Just outside of the city Vale was a huge forest. It was within the safe zone of the city and was mainly a public park. Normally the forest was full of visitors but this late at night it was quite and empty. However it was not on this night.

Running faster than the speed of sound was an blue hair boy at the age of sixteen. He was wearing a sleeveless blue hoodie with Red shoes with a white line running down it's side. His name was Sonic Grainneog. He enjoyed nothing more that he feeling of the wind as he ran. He had just finished his stay at Signal academy and tomorrow he and his best friend were to join Beacon academy. Following Sonic as he ran was his best friend. A fifteen year old blonde two-tailed Fox Faunus called Miles Prower. Although he preferred his nickname given to him by Sonic, Tails. Keeping up with his best friend as best he could Tails found it hard and soon had to stop to catch his breath.

"Sorry dude. Sometimes I forget you're running behind me." Sonic stopped to check if his friend was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just... You run too fast." Tails groaned as he caught his breath.

"Hey I can't help it. I just love running. Ever since I was a kid I've loved speed."

"Yeah I know. Sure I love flying just as much as you love running."

"See we each have something unique about us. And it was a sweet idea to use you tails like helicopter blades. All thanks to yours truly."

"Yeah don't get too full of yourself. It was my idea to have you spin while to attack to increase the damage you can cause."

"Yeah hehe. Anyway we're almost there. We'll walk the last few meters." Sonic rubbed the back of his head as he shrugged before both of them walked to a lake in the middle of the forest.

The lake was crystal clear and the reflection of the broken moon shined down and reflected on the water's surface.

"Woah!" Tails spoke with awe as he looked at the sight in front of him.

"Yeah I know. I seen this the last night I ran here and boy, it's just as stunning tonight." Sonic agreed with Tails as he sat down near the water's edge.

"Hey Sonic... Do you think that Beacon will be fun?" Tails nervously asked as he sat beside his friend.

"You're worried about that again, aren't you?" Sonic knew exactly what Tails was worried about. "Listen Tails... Those idiots never knew you. Dude we've known each other since we were kids. Trust me, if anyone says or does anything to you. They'll have to answer to me!" Sonic pointed at himself as he smiled at Tails. "I mean you're like the little brother I never had." Sonic then ruffled Tail's hair between his fox ears.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails smiled as he heard his friend's support.

"And besides Tails. I'm jealous of you."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. I mean you can fly and you can swim. Plus you're the smartest guy I know. All I got is my speed."

"You mean it?"

"Course I do. Why would i lie to you?" The two fist bumped as they smiled at each other.

Moments after a loud boom was heard in the direction of the Vale and a cloud as a cloud of smoke rose in the air.

"Looks like something's up. Come on Tails let's check it out."

"Yeah let's go!" Both Sonic and Tails then blasted off towards the city.

* * *

(Vale)

Moments before the explosion the Rose sisters were currently inside a Dust shop. Standing my the magazines was a black haired fifteen year old Ruby and her pink haired twin sister Amy. Both were playing loud music in their headphones as the store was currently being robbed.

"Hands in the air!" The grunt's call was not heard as both girls continue'd to read. "I said, hands in the air!" After another call ignored the grunt walked towards the girls.

He tapped both of their shoulders. This caught there attention but they still had their earphone on. The grunt then pointed to his ears. This prompted the girls to remove their earphones. "Alright now hands in the air."

"Are you robbing us?" Ruby asked the grunt.

"What does it look like?" The grunt sarcastically asked as he pointed his gun at the two girls. They both looked at each other with Amy showing a slight grin on her face. Moments later the grunt was sent flying out of the store window.

The two girls quickly followed and soon stood in the street facing the front of the dust shop. Ruby unlocked her weapon. A giant Red/black Scythe , Crescent Rose. While Amy had already unlocked her Pink/White Hammer, the Piko Piko.

"What are standing around here for? Get them!" The man who was currently robbing the store Roman Torchwick ordered the rest of his men to attack both girls.

Both Ruby and Amy quickly made short work of the grunts as they either smashed or blasted them away.

"Well... You men were worth every penny I must say. sorry ladies but I'm running a tight schedule here so take this as a farewell." Pointing his cane at the girls roman fired a shot at their feet. Both Amy and Ruby jumped out of the way. The impact caused a loud boom followed by a cloud of smoke rising into the air.

When the dust settled Roman was nowhere in sight. looking around Amy soon spotted him. "There he is!"

the owner of the Dust shop then staggered his way to the entrance of his shop. "Are you ok if we go after him?" Ruby kindly asked the man who simply replied back with a nod.

Ruby and Amy quickly chased after Roman but were joined by two mysterious boys. "So is this where the party's at?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"Dear god they're multiplying!" Roman groaned as he looked behind him to find two boys and girls standing behind him. He then jumped in an airship to escape. "It's been fun kiddies but he is where i take my leave." Roman then fired once more at them but this time they were saved by a blonde haired woman wearing glasses. Roman then moved to the cockpit of the airship to alert his pilot. "We've got a huntress."

Hearing Roman's warning the female pilot let go of the controls as Roman took over. She made her way to the side entrance and fired blast of Fire dust at the huntress.

"We'll back you up. Tails!" Sonic nodded towards Tail who flew into the air. Jumping after him Tails caught Sonic and lifted him into the air.

"We can't stand doing nothing either!"

"Let's go Amy!" Ruby and Amy then transformed their weapons into rifles and fired at the airship.

"We should be above it's fuel cells Sonic."

"Drop me!" Tail then let go on Sonic directly above the airship. Sonic then pulled out a short staff. Holding ti backwards the short staff then transformed into a bulky short sword. Spinning like a ball as he fell Roman noticed Sonic falling nearly at the last moment. With gravity taking over and the last second movement from the airship Sonic only managed to cut of one of the ships wings. Taking an engine with it.

"We can't waste any more time let's get out of here!" Roman shouted to his partner as she closed the side entrance.

"Dammit he got away." Sonic cursed at himself for Roman's escape.

"He couldn't have gotten very far. A ship build like that could only fly for a few minutes with one engine." Tails informed Sonic of his thoughts on the ships damage.

"Let's chase him down then!" Sonic and Tails we're about to run after the airship but a voice called out.

"You two are not going anywhere!" Sonic and Tails stopped in there tracks to find the Huntress from before pointing at the two of them.

"Oh my god!" Ruby squealed out.

"Can we have your autograph?!" Amy asked with shinning wide eyes that matched her twin sister.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

Amy, Ruby, Sonic and Tails found themselves sitting in a dark room with only a single light shinning above the table in front of them. They were currently being told off by the Huntress known as Glynda Goodwitch. All of them seemed nervous and scared of Glynda. All except Sonic. He looked like he didn't care.

"What you all done was reckless and dangerous, and if it was up to me you be leaving here... with a pat on the back." Amy, Ruby and Tails brightened up when they heard Glynda praise them. "And a slap on the wrist!" This quickly turned back to fear and Glynda slapped the table with her whip.

"What else were we supposed to do?"

"I suppose... However it doesn't mean you'll get off lightly. Besides there is someone here who wishes to speak with you four." Suddenly the door opened as a silver haired man walked into the room. In his left hand he held a cup of coffee and in his right he held two plates. One was full of cookies while the other held a single chili dog. Amy,Ruby and Tails looked nervously at the plate of cookies before stuffing there faces. By the time they had started eating Sonic had already devoured his chili dog and was currently licking his fingers.

"Amy Rose and Ruby Rose. Both your eyes are remarkably silver. Miles 'Tails' Prower, It seems you really do have two tails. Remarkable. And Sonic Grainneog it's looks like the report on you was accurate, with your relaxed attitude. Tell me, How did you all learn how to fight like this?" The man then showed a video clip of there earlier fight.

"Signal Academy." This was the answer that was provided by Amy and Ruby.

"We taught ourselves." Tails and Sonic replied.

"So you are telling me that Signal taught you two girls how to wield two very dangerous weapons?"

"Well we both got help from our uncle Crow."

"So that's what that dusty old crow is doing huh." The man looked amazed before turning his attention to the two males.

"And you two boys taught yourselves? Tell me Mr. Prower, What weapon do have in your possession."

"I have a cannon staff."

"I see, And it it only a sword you hold Mr. Grainneog?"

"Guns are messy and not really my style."

"Tell me, all of you. Why do you wish to become hunters and huntresses?"

"Well me and Ruby only have two year left at Signal."

"And when we graduate we're gonna join Beacon!"

"We both really wanted to help people ever since we were young."

"And cops are cool ad all but being a huntress is sooooo much more awesome!"

"Plus it sounds far more romantic y'know!" Amy and Ruby finished each other's sentences off. But at the speed they were talking it sounded more like one big sentence. The man couldn't help but smile at there enthusiasm.

"And you two boys?"

"The adventure!" Sonic and Tails gave the same answer.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Nope." Tails and Sonic answered quickly.

"You're the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Professor Ozpin." The answer Ruby and Amy gave made Sonic fall off his chair in shock.

"What!? Seriously!? I'm sorry for my attitude. I don't wanna get kicked out of Beacon I haven't even started yet." Sonic shocked panic ad he kept bowing his head in front of both Glynda and Professor Ozpin.

"It's ok I understand, but I will say one thing... Welcome to Beacon academy."

* * *

 **And cut! so that's the Prologue done. So next chapter should be up in two weeks so it will be after the release of Volume 3! One last thing. I run a Q &A in my other story and I will be running the same for this story. And to answer an early question over Sonic last name. Grainneog is Irish for Hedgehog. Simple translation lol. So that's all for the first chapter folks. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	2. Volume 1 Chapter 1

**An amazing response to the first chapter thank you very much so here is the next chapter in Team SMAK! enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth and Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and SEGA. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _"Do you know who I am?"_

 _"Nope." Tails and Sonic answered quickly._

 _"You're the headmaster of Beacon Academy."_

 _"Professor Ozpin." The answer Ruby and Amy gave made Sonic fall off his chair in shock._

 _"What!? Seriously!? I'm sorry for my attitude. I don't wanna get kicked out of Beacon I haven't even started yet." Sonic shocked panic ad he kept bowing his head in front of both Glynda and Professor Ozpin._

 _"It's ok I understand, but I will say one thing... Welcome to Beacon academy."_

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon Academy

"Oh! I can't believe my two little sisters get to join me at Beacon academy!" Yang squealed with joy as she tightly hugged Amy and Ruby. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby groaned in response.

"What wrong?" Yang asked with concern.

"Well it's just both me and Ruby got pushed forward two years and we don't wanna be seen as special y'know." Amy childishly answered.

"Yeah... and isn't that those two boys from last night?" Ruby pointed to both Sonic and Tails.

As for Sonic and Tails they were currently looking outside of the window of the huge airship. "Awesome view or what!" Sonic spoke with amazement

"Yeah. The world really looks different in the air." Tail agreed with Sonic.

"Tails I got a great idea!"

"What?" Tail nervously asked.

"What if we built our own plane!" Sonic suggested. "I mean you're more than smart enough to build one. Plus I can help if you need it as well."

"I don't know. I mean I'm not sure I we would be able to get all the equipment to build one let alone the material to actually build it."

"Sure we'll be making plenty of money once we become huntsmen. We just gotta chase that dream."

"Hellooooo." Amy interrupted.

"Heeeey... You... How are you?"

"You have no idea who I am do you?" Amy asked in annoyance.

"It's Amy Rose right?" Tails answered. "Sorry but Sonic isn't great with names."

"Yeah I got a short attention span. Sorry I didn't mean to offend. Hey is that guy about to throw up?" Sonic apologized before looking a a blond hair boy showing signs of motion sickness. The rest didn't pay attention to his last comment.

"Oh that's ok. Hey Ruby, Yang over here!" Amy then waved for her sisters to join her over.

"Hello I'm Yang Xiao Long. Ruby and Amy's older sister it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. It must be awesome having family while at Beacon huh."

"You bet! I couldn't be more prouder." Yang then got between the Rose twins and tightly hugged them both.

"Stop iiiiit." Both girls moaned at the same time and Tails couldn't help but laugh at their response.

Suddenly Glynda Goodwitch appeared in a hologram in front of the windows. "Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

"Seriously that guy's gonna hurl!" Sonic comments this time was heard by the group as they turned only to find a blonde haired boy running for the on flight bathroom.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone then." Yang commented.

"Ahhh. You got some a... some sick on your shoe." Sonic pointed towards Yang shoe.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross!"

"Get away! Yang!"

"Eww!... No Yang no!"

"Tails... you got some on your Tail as well."

"NOT MY TAILS!"

* * *

(Landing platform)

"Well... Finally here Tails."

"Yeah. I can't believe it."

"Best we go to this mess hall then. Any idea where we have to go?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Those guys seem to know where they're going. Let's go." Sonic pointed towards a group who had left the same airship they arrived in. They seemed to be walking towards a building so Sonic guessed they were going to the meeting for new recruits.

Along the way Sonic and Tails were so much pre-occupied as they talked to each other Sonic by accident bumped into someone. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah you better be." The man Sonic bumped into was slightly taller than him but his arms were twice the size of Sonic's and he had red dreadlocks.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you better be sorry or else!"

"Or else what?"

"SERIOUSLY STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"

"Woah guys, calm it down!" Tail got in between Sonic and the red haired man before they started fighting. "We got off in the wrong foot. I'm Miles but my friends call me Tails. This is Sonic. Sorry for bumping into you."

"Alright then apology accepted. The name's Knux Edna. Nice to meet you Miles. And I suppose i'm sorry for my reaction Sonic."

"I suppose we're both to blame." The moment Sonic finished speaking They heard a loud boom sound coming from the front of landing platform.

"What the heck was that?" Knux asked.

"No idea. maybe it was one of the seniors messing about?" Sonic guessed.

"I doubt it but I suppose we have to get going otherwise we'll be late." Tails said as they three boys left towards the mess hall.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Ugh! See I told you something like this would happen." A white hair girl shouted at Amy and Ruby.

"I'm sorry princess!" Ruby shouted at the white hair girl.

"Yeah we didn't mean to your majesty." Amy also commented.

"Actually it's heiress." A black hair girl corrected Amy.

"Finally someone who knows a thing or two."

"You're Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world... The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"I don't need to listen to this." Weiss then left huffing from The black haired girls comments.

"We're sorry!" Ruby shouted out to Weiss but he call fell on deaf ears.

"Well at least we're not the only ones having a bad day it seems. Right?" Amy sighed as she dropped to rest on her back.

"Thank..." Ruby turned to thank the black haired girl but when she turned she seen her also walking away. "Welcome to Beacon." Ruby also sighed as she copied her sister.

"Need a hand?" The blond from the ship asked both girls as he held out both hands to help them up to their feet.

Accepted the offer first Ruby sniggered. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Sonic, Tails and Knux entered the mess hall. It was packed full with first year students. "That's a lot of people, huh?" Sonic commented in amazement.

"I'm not even sure I would be able to count this many." Knux also commented.

"Hey isn't that Yang?" Tails pointed out to the elder sister of Ruby and Amy. "Yang!"

"Hey Tails, Sonic and... you. Have any of you guys seen Amy and Ruby?"

"Nope not since we've left the ship why?"

"Well I kind of maybe... ditched them."

"Well even I find that stupid." Knux commented under his breath so Yang couldn't hear.

"Did you call me stupid." Unfortunately Yang heard his comments.

"Yeah I did."

"Alright you knuckleheads break it up!" Sonic pushed Yang and Knux away from each other. "Woah. You're really a friendly guy aren't you Knux."

"YANG!" Amy and Ruby's voices were then heard as they finally made there way to the mess hall.

"Finally what took you two so long? you both get lost or something?" Yang asked.

"Well it all started after you ditched us."

"We bumped into this white haired girl."

"And we kind of caused an explosion out of the front of the school."

"And then she started shouting at us."

"We really wanted her to stop."

"But the more we said sorry the more she got mad." Ruby and Amy spoke at the same time to Yang before they were interrupted."

"YOU!" Weiss shouted at Ruby and Amy.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Both sister jumped on top of Yang.

"Oh my god you two really did exploded." Yang was utterly gobsmacked. Weiss then placed a pamphlet in front of the Rose twins.

While Weiss stated something to both Ruby and Amy, Sonic along with Tails and Knux were talking amongst themselves. "So I guess we found out what that boom sound was huh." Tails stated.

"Yeah that white hair chick is really having a go at those two." Knux commented

"If we're having teams please don't let her be in our group." Sonic groaned.

"Oh please you'd kill to have me in our team."

"No thanks. It's just gonna be me and Tails." Sonic pointed to Tails before they fist bumped.

"You do know teams are made up of four people right?" Weiss replied as she heard Sonic's comment.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other with slight hint of horror in there faces. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Yang answered Sonic and Tails' question.

Before they could respond Professor Ozipn walked on stage to make his announcement. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"All first year students will be staying in the mess hall tonight as your accommodation will be provided after the initiation which will take place tomorrow." Glynda followed up after Ozpins speech.

After Ozpin gave his speech it confused most of the first year students. "That was weird." Yang commented.

"Yeah he seemed nothing like he was yesterday."

"I guess we've got a few hours to kill then."

* * *

(later that night)

Sonic, Knux and Tails were laughing at the scene in front of them. Everyone was getting ready to get some sleep and the boys in the room who were currently shirtless, were going all out to impress the girls. "These guys are really trying aren't they?" Knux commented.

"Yeah. There really isn't much point to muscles if you don't have the brain power to know what to do with them." Sonic commented. "For example... Exhibit A." Sonic then pointed his thumb towards Knux.

"Hey!" Knux shouted before bursting out laughing.

"Hey Sonic..." Tails quietly asked.

"What's up?"

"We'll be in the same team tomorrow... Won't we?"

"Of course dude. I'm the fastest guy here. I'll make sure you're my partner." Sonic comments reassured Tails.

"You guys are lucky. Apart from you guys and those girls I really don't know anyone here." Knux said with a tone of disappointment.

"How's that? Weren't you in Signal like the rest of us?"

"I never went to school. This is the first time I got off the island I grew up on. My father was a huntsman so he taught me everything I know about Grimm and fighting in general."

"I bet seeing Vale for the first time was a shock to you then." Tail said with a smile as he joked.

"Well you're seeing the world now. I'm sure you'll get someone you might like." Sonic added.

"I suppose. Angel Island really is nothing like this place."

"Sure as a Huntsmen you'll get to see everywhere."

"I'm looking forward to it." Knux spoke. Soon after they all got some rest for the day ahead of them.

* * *

 **And Cut! Well that's chapter two all done and sorted with. Posted this a day early as tomorrow is my day off work and i'm relaxing lol. Anyway got a great response for the Q &A so here is the first Q&A!**

 **1) Why have Amy as Ruby and Yang's sister? Honest answer. With a name like Amy Rose... How could I not lol.**

 **2) What are the pairings? I haven't got any pairings in mind at the moment but i'm sure there could be ones showing up in future chapter.**

 **3) Are there going to be many Sonic characters? No. Sonic has a lot of characters to use. (not just in the games but the Archie comics as well) and I will be hinting on some characters but not all. Example, Cream will be Velvet's younger kid sister.**

 **4) Have you decided on an actual team name following the naming rules set by** **Monty Oum? Yes. The rule over the team name has to either be a color, sound like a color or remind you of a color has been applied and will be revealed soon. (Either next chapter or after.)**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	3. Volume 1 Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter folks. was meant to be up Friday but been running behind a few things this while back. So with out any more delay here we go for the second chapter SMAK, Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth and Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and SEGA. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _"I suppose. Angel Island really is nothing like this place."_

 _"Sure as a Huntsmen you'll get to see everywhere."_

 _"I'm looking forward to it." Knux spoke. Soon after they all got some rest for the day ahead of them._

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 2: The Initiation Part 1

Standing on the ridge of a cliff all of the first years were waiting for the Initiation to begin. Glynda and professor Ozpin walked up to them. Ozpin started to drink his coffee while Glynda informed the first years.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda stated to the group.

"What!" Half of the first years asked in shock.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. This will be the first step in a long road you will all have to take as huntresses or huntsmen. And this is not something that can be done alone. So to let fate decide who you shall be paired with, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Once you've completed your own landing strategy of course."

"Huh!" Amy and Ruby both both gave a worried look as they looked at each other in shock.

"Landing strategy?"

"Once you've formed your teams make your way to the north of the forest. There you will find an abandoned temple. In that temple you'll find a relic. Each team must take one and report back. And a word of warning." The tone in Ozpin's voice suddenly changed. "One note of warning though. One in the forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." The group seemed a little nervous about Ozpin's last comments. "Now any questions?"

"Sir, you said landing strategy. Did you provide parachutes or something?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Suddenly as Ozpin answered Jaune's question all of the first year students were flung into the air prom the spring loaded platforms they were standing on. "Good Luck..." Ozpin wished his student well as he took another drink from his coffee.

* * *

(Sonic)

"YAHOOO!" Sonic shouted as he flew through the air. As he flew through the air Sonic could see the other first years preparing to land. He looked in front of him and nearly died from horror. "No... nononono WATEEERRRR!" Sonic's trajectory was making him land right in the middle of a lake.

Tightly closing his eyes as he prepared for the impact with the water. However nothing happened. He knew he was still alive as he could fell the wind brushing past his skin. Slowly as he opened his eyes he could see he was just flouting above the surface of the water.

"That was a close call." A voice above Sonic called out.

Looking above him Sonic Seen Tails caught Sonic and was currently using his tails to fly both of them just above the water. "Thanks buddy... I owe you one, big time!" Sonic said to Tails as he sighed in relief.

* * *

(Ruby)

After perfectly landing Ruby rushed through the forest looking for either Yang or Amy. "Gotta find Yang, gotta find Amy, gotta find Yang, gotta find Amy, gotta find Yang, gotta find Amy. Who else could I partner up with. I suppose there is Jaune. He's nice. I don't think he could hold out for long in a fight though. Then there's Blake oh and Sonic or Tails. Who else is there."

Cutting herself off from talking any longer Ruby noticed she was about to crash into someone and quickly tried to stop. She she slowly opened her eyes all she seen was the white hair of Weiss.

With out saying a word Weiss turned and let Ruby on her own. "Hey wait... We're supposed to be partners." Ruby huffed as she kicked a leaf away.

Moving her way through the bushes Weiss heard a noise directly above her. Looking up she found Jaune waving at her while he was held up on the tree by a spear. She quickly turned towards Ruby. "This doesn't mean we're friends." Weiss stated as she dragged Ruby by her hood.

"You came back!" Ruby squealed with joy as Weiss dragged her along.

* * *

(Amy)

After climbing down from a Tree Amy as well as her twin sister "Gotta find Yang, gotta find Ruby, gotta find Yang, gotta find Ruby, gotta find Yang, gotta find Ruby." Not looking where she was running Amy soon crashed into someone or something. She quickly fell to the ground. As she slowly got up to her feet she could see star running around her head.

"You really should watch were you're running to." A male voice spoke to Amy. Looking up she could see the red dreadlocks of Knux. "Looks like we're partners for the next four years." Knux extended his hand to help Amy up.

Amy accepted Knux's offer. "So... Shall we go to the ruins then."

"Sounds like a plan but one thing..."

"What's that." Amy nervously asked.

"I have no sense of direction."

* * *

(Yang)

"Hahahaha." Yang laughed as she used the blast waves from her shotgun gauntlets to continue flying through the air. Slowly as she fell she kicked herself from the tress to keep her balance before rolling along the ground when she made contact. "Nailed it."

Walking through the forest Yang could not find anyone near her. "I wonder how Ruby and Amy are doing." Soon Yang could hear rustling in the bushes nearby. "Ruby, is that you?"

Yang soon found herself surrounded by two Grimm known as Ursai preparing to attacked Yang. "Nope."

* * *

(Sonic and Tails)

"So we have to make our way to some old ruins. then."

"Yeah and i'm just glad you're walking not running."

"Yeah I've had my fun today and it nearly ended in disaster. All thanks to you saving me, that..." Sonic stated but soon stopped. he placed an arm in front of Tails stopping him as well. "You hear that?" Sonic quietly asked.

Suddenly a Grimm creature known as a Creep appeared from the tree line. The Creep stood around eight foot tall and closely resembled a giant dinosaur. All of it's teeth were on full display as it charged down towards Sonic and Tails.

"RUN!" Sonic shouted out as he and Tails both ran for it but Tails couldn't keep up. He was tired out from having to catch and lift Sonic over the lake. Seeing his friend in trouble Sonic quickly ran back and throw Tails over his back before quickly running away at full speed.

However he didn't run very far. After a few moment his path was blocked by a fire. "Shit!" Sonic tried to run around the fire but the air being pulled behind him brought the fire with it, increasing the area the flames covered. "Only one way out of this then." Sonic said to himself as he grabbed his sword. "Think you can fly on your own?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Yeah I think I should be ok for a moment." Tail huffed as he slowly flew into the air.

"Alright then.. Let's roll!" In a burst of speed the Creep soon noticed Sonic who was one moment ago standing in front of it was currently standing behind the Grimm. Finding it hard to stand on it's two legs the Creep soon fell to it's knees unable to get up.

Slowly Tails flew back down now that the Creep was no longer able to chase after them. "That was a nice idea going after's let's legs."

"Yeah it shouldn't be able to walk for a while and the blaze should take care of it. Speaking of which we need to get out of here." Sonic and Tails then both started to jog away but something caught Sonic's eyes. "What's this."

Sonic picked up something that looked like a giant blue dust stone. But it was far too big. "Tails does this look like a Dust stone to you?" Sonic then threw the mysterious object to Tails.

Tails looked at it closely as they continue'd to move away from the blaze. "It certainly looks like a dust stone but I've never seen one like this before. I'm not sure it is a dust stone though. I mean it's glowing on it's own. And beside you found it in the middle of a forest. Doesn't dust need to be mined?"

Having moved far away from the blaze Tails threw the stone back to Sonic. "You think the Ice Queen who was shouting at Amy and Ruby yesterday might have dropped this?"

"Maybe it is possible since her family does run the Schnee Dust company after all."

"We'll ask her once we see her. But after we find the relic." Having moved another step forward and loud boom was heard and the ground shook.

Looking behind them Sonic And Tails could see and even larger Creep. It was a King Creep, standing over twenty foot tall with bone spine running the whole way done it's body. "Aww shit."

* * *

(Ruby and Weiss)

"It's bad enough you made me set fire to the forest but now look were we are!" An angry Weiss shouted at Ruby. Both young Huntresses were currently hold onto the claws of a giant Nevermore as it flew through above the forest.

"We're fine, quit worrying."

"DOES THIS FACE LOOK FINE TO YOU!?" Again Weiss shouted as she held on tightly to the legs of the giant Nevermore.

"It's fine just... Let go."

"What!?"

"I said let go!" Ruby shouted to Weiss as she had already let go of the Nevermore and was currently falling.

"CURSE YOU RUBY ROSE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" Weiss shouted out loudly as she held on to the Nevermore for dear life.

* * *

 **And Cut! So everything is all set up for the next chapter. Might be able to post another one early next week but I won't be making any promises sorry. Reason being I've been having someone issues with deadlines recently so I really don't wanna get people's hopes up and not deliver. So here is this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Can we have Sonic x Ruby x Amy? I am thinking of a love rival for Sonic but still working out either who would I feel work best or what pairing I could make the most of. The idea of Amy and Ruby would be a fun one considering I have them as twins but I have plans for Ruby in a different pairing. (Male TBC in the story)**

 **2) Will there be any Chaos Emeralds in this Fan Fic? Yes. Now I not sure how some might react to this but I was looking up information on dust and found a way to add the Chaos Emeralds into the story. However I will not be having a Super Sonic every few chapters or so.**

 **3) Are you sure the team name is following the rules? I couldn't think of a team name that would work with SMAK? It did take me a while as well but the one that I have in mind to use I do think is good and yes it does follow the ruling name of RWBY.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	4. Volume 1 Chapter 3

**Back for another chapter of team SMAK. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth and Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and SEGA. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _Walking through the forest Yang could not find anyone near her. "I wonder how Ruby and Amy are doing." Soon Yang could hear rustling in the bushes nearby. "Ruby, is that you?"_

 _Yang soon found herself surrounded by two Grimm known as Ursai preparing to attacked Yang. "Nope."_

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 3: The Initiation Part 2

Yang quickly jumped backwards avoiding the claw of the Ursa that lunged towards her. Using her Ember Celica Yang punched one of the Ursa and threw her body into the grimm back firing away from it. With one knocked back the other Ursa charged at Yang. Once more she moved back to avoid the attack.

"Ha, you guys couldn't hit the..." Yang stopped talking the moment she seen a single strand of golden blond hair slowly flouting to the ground. "YOU MONSTER!" Yang's eye became crimson red and her anger reached it's boiling point. Moving faster than ever before Yang fired a blast at point blank range directly into one of the Ursa's gut.

The shock wave killed the Ursa on it's feet. as it slowly fell to the ground Yang turned to face the other Ursa. "What!? You want some too!?"

The Ursa roared at Yang before falling flat on it's face. Standing behind the downed Ursa was Blake who pulled out her Gambol Shroud with her ribbon. Blake didn't say anything but simply smiled at Yang.

"I could've taken him."

* * *

(Glynda and Ozpin)

"It seems that all of the students are currently paired up. Although I do feel sorry for that Ren boy, Nora can be quite the handful. Although I could say the same for Amy Rose. That Knux boy has no idea what the outside world is really like." Glynda spoke with a concerned tone in her voice. She then noticed that Ozipn said nothing to this point since the students were sent flying into the forest. "Is everything alright?"

"It appears that our students might be in a spot of bother very soon. It will be interesting to see how it all plays out." Ozpin commented as he continue'd to watch the students. "I hope this year's student will live up to the expectation they have set themselves."

* * *

(Knux and Amy)

After nearly an hour of walking around in circles Amy just about had enough and took control of the direction they were going. Once she started telling Knux where to go they both finally made it to the abandoned temple. "See! I told you I'd find it if you listened to me."

"It was a lucky guess!" Knux threw off Amy's comments with an annoyed tone but deep down inside he was glad.

Just before they stood in front of the relics another team approached the temple from the forest. "YANG!" Amy shouted with joy as she thightly hugged her sister.

"Hey Amy. You haven't seen Ruby by any chance have you?" Yang asked.

"Chess pieces." Blake spoke to herself as she looked at the relics.

"We haven't actually run into anyone." Knux answered Yang's question for Amy.

"Well considering that most of the pieces are gone I'd say we're one of the last few to make it here." Blake commented as she seen the lack of chess pieces.

"Hey Blake." Yang then shouted to her team mate. "How about a pony?" Yang then held up a white knight piece.

"That's right! We haven't picked one either!" Amy realized and was about to grab one but Knux already had one in his hand. It was a black knight piece. "Why that one?"

"I dunno.. It looks cool." Knux shrugged off Amy's comments before a high pitched scream was heard.

"Sounds like a girl's in trouble!" Yang shouted out.

"YAAAAAAAAANG!" Ruby screamed as she fell from the sky.

"Ruby?!" Amy and Yang looked at there sister in shock as from out of nowhere Jaune flew through the air and collided midair with Ruby sending them both crashing into the tree.

Slowly an Ursa came out of the forest before a yell was heard. "YEEEEEEHAAAAA!" The Ursa then fell face first dead as Nora was seen riding it's back. "Aww, it's broken." She spoke with a tone of disappointment.

"NORA!... Don't ever do that again." Ren firstly shouted and then slowly tried to catch his breath. "Wait... Nora?"

Nora in the mean time completely ignored Ren and grabbed one of the relics. "I'm Queen of the Castle. I'm Queen of the Castle!" Nora sang as she posed with the Rook piece.

"NORA!"

Nora quickly snapped out of her phase as Ren shouted at her. "Coming Ren."

As Nora left everyone heard the sound of tree falling before Pyrrha was seen running out of the forest closely followed by a Death Stalker.

With a small amount of time passed it was enough for Ruby to compose herself as she got down from the tree.

"YANG, AMY!" Ruby shouted to her two sisters as she ran towards them.

"RUBY!" Yang and Amy both shouted as well.

"NORA!" And suddenly the touching family moment was put on hold and Nora shouted between the three sisters.

"Your family's weird." Blake commented as she only watched the scene in front of her with confusion and shock. "And did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Slowly Yang's anger was building up and after a few seconds she finally burst. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again?!"

"RUN!" Sonic and Tails both shouted as they ran out into the clearing.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Yang shouted back not knowing what was chasing both males. Emerging with a mighty roar from the forest's edge was a King Creep. "Oh... Nevermind!"

"AHHHHHHH" Weiss screamed from the top of her lungs as she finally let go of the Giant nevermore's claw. Seeing her fall Jaune jumped from the tree and caught her mind air.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asks with a cheesy grin before gravity took effect and both feel to the ground.

after a mighty crash Weiss was seen sitting on top of a out cold Jaune. "My hero."

"Well now that the gang's all here, we can all die together." Yang stated with a cheery tone.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby and Knux both stated as Ruby charged towards the death stalker and Knux towards the King Creep.

"Wait what are you doing?" Pyrrha shouts as Ruby rushes past her.

Sonic and Tails on the other hand were glad someone rushed to help them as Knux pulled out a metal glove. He punched the ground just in front of the King Creep.

The ground in front of the Grimm then fell apart as the giant Grimm fell into the pit below. ';It won't keep him there for long but it will be enough for the time being."

"Agreed thanks for the save man." Sonic thanked Knux as the three pumped fists.

Ruby on the other hand didn't have the same luck. She fired her Crescent Rose to increase her speed but the pincers of the Death Stalker swiped her away. "RUBY!" Yang and Amy shouted in horror as they both rushed to their sister.

When he heard the sister screams Sonic turned and found Ruby struggling to run away. "Oh shit." Sonic then dashed off as fast as he could.

Meanwhile the Nevermore above the group used it feathers to fire towards the ground like missiles. Dodging the incoming feathers Sonic found it easy with his reaction time but Yang and Amy were too focused on Ruby to notice they would have to slow down. With one of the feather catching her hood Ruby jerked forward before crashing to the ground.

Suddenly she seen the golden sting of the death stalker fall towards her Ruby closed her eyes shut. She she slowly opened the she seen a sword blocking the golden sting. She then seen Sonic holding onto the sword. "Oh thank you. Sonic."

"It's not me you should be thanking." sonic then nodded his head towards a white haired girl."

Ruby then seen a giant shield of Ice that trapped the stinger of the death stalker. "Weiss, thank." Weiss stopped Ruby from talking as she put her hand in front of Ruby's face.

"You are so childish. And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit... Difficult... But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... Nicer." Weiss put the law down to Ruby. At first she started off harsh but slowly sounded more relaxed.

"I hate to break up the touching moment but we gotta go." Sonic stated as he started to jog towards the rest of the first years standing by the temple.

(Temple)

With the rest of the gang all at the temple Jaune nervously looked into the sky. "Guys that thing is coming back again. What do we do?"

"Well first thing's first. We finish what we came here to do."

"Agreed." Sonic and Tails both nodded in agreement.

"Might if i pick for us Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss simply shrugged her shoulders. Ruby took that as a knock yourself out and picked the white Knight piece.

"You know more about chess than me Tails. It's all yours." Sonic patted Tails in the back as he picked the black Knight.

Jaune looked to Pyrrha who nodded as he picked the white Rook piece. "So I vote for run and live."

"Can't say no to that." Knux agreed with Jaune's comment.

"Then let's go." Both Ruby and Amy spoke at the same time as they lead off the group.

Yang stood still for a few moments as she watched both of her younger sisters run off. Blake seen her and asked with a concerned tone. "What is it?"

"It's nothing just... Nothing." Yang reassured her teammate as they both ran off after the group.

* * *

 **And Cut! Sorry once more for the lateness of this chapter guys. I stated they would be up on fridays but I wan't happy with this chapter and had to re-write it several time until I felt it worked well with what I had in mind. But any way there is no Q &A this chapter so I'm guessing everyone is up to speed with the story line** **so i guess that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	5. Volume 1 Chapter 4

**Once more sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth and Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and SEGA. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _Jaune_ _looked to Pyrrha who nodded as he picked the white Rook piece. "So I vote for run and live."_

 _"Can't say no to that." Knux agreed with Jaune's comment._

 _"Then let's go." Both Ruby and Amy spoke at the same time as they lead off the group._

 _Yang stood still for a few moments as she watched both of her younger sisters run off. Blake seen her and asked with a concerned tone. "What is it?"_

 _"It's nothing just... Nothing." Yang reassured her teammate as they both ran off after the group._

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 4: The Initiation Part 3

With the cliff in sight the group were running towards and temple in the canyon. However with a loud scream the Nevermore flew in front of the group and landed on the top of the canyon temple. The group then moved behind some pillars for cover.

"What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked with a worried tone.

"Well we need to think of something fast. Got any ideas Tails?" Sonic asked.

"No ideas so far but, if someone was to distract the nevermore a few could get past it." Tails gave his idea to the group.

"How many do you think we could get past?" Ruby asked Tails.

"Six maybe eight." Tails bluntly spoke. "But if we fought it we could all get past. Just as long as it's only one." And with that the King Creep busted through the forest into the clearing closely followed by the Death Stalker. "Me and my big mouth RUN!" Tails cursed his luck before shouting to the rest.

"Nora cover us." Ren spoke.

"YEAH!" Nora shouted with joy as she fired several shot to the Nevermore.

"We'll take the Creep away. Come one Tails." Sonic spoke to the group as he tried to get the Creeps attention. "Hey, two legged freak!" The King Creep then turns to face Sonic. "Yeah that's right ugly, come on catch us if you can!" The King Creep then turned and started to run after Sonic and Tails.

Knux seen the King Creep run off and turned and started to run after it. "Wait were are you going?" Amy shouted.

"I can't just leave them to face that thing along. Apart from you they're the only friends I got here." Knux stated to Amy. Amy looked at her Sister's run off.

Amy sighed as she responded. "Let's go then. I just can't leave my partner can I?"

Knux and Amy then ran after The King Creep. They soon caught up to it and seen Tail flying above it holding onto Sonic.

"Hey Knux, Amy!" Sonic said with a smile. Tails then flew over the King Creep and landed beside the two other first year students. "Alright let's do this!"

The rest of the team and been cut off from each other and the Nevermore destroyed the bridge leading to the canyon temple. Jaune seen Ren, Blake and Pyrrha struggle to fight the Death Stalker. "We have get over there and help them."

"Let's do this." Nora said with confidence.

"Yeah but. I can't make that jump."

Nora then smiled towards Jaune. She knocked him backwards before turning her weapon, Magnhild into it's hammer form. She then smashed the end of the bridge and this sent Jaune flying towards to group facing the Death stalker before Nora Shoot herself forward as well. "NORAAA! SMAASH!" Nora yelled and she struck the Death Stalker. The impact caused next to no effect and Nora quickly had to jump back to avoid it's stinger. However in doing so she knocked Blake off the edge of the broken bridge.

As Blake fell she composed herself before throwing her ribbon towards the temple with a solid hold she swung herself up and attempted to cut the back of the Nevermore several time before landing safely by Ruby.

Sonic and the other were holding off on the King Creep. "I don't know if we can last out much longer. We can only slow this thing down." Tails commented.

(Red like Rose Part II OST)

Sonic look around the rest of them and thought the same. However the Dust stone in his pocket started to glow. "What the?" Sonic spoke out loud. The light from the dust glowed brighter and soon nearly blinded the group and the King Creep. When the light faded Sonic's sword and surrounded by lightning. "Whoa." Sonic awed in amazement.

"With that super dust you must've merged it with your weapon. Think you can cut it?" Tails said with awe.

"Let's find out. Tails get it's attention." Tails then fired a blast from his Dust cannon, Gunna Cliste. The blast took the King Creep by surprise causing it to wobble on it's feet.

"Knux keep it pinned." Knux then punched his fists into the ground with gauntlets, Talamh Dorn. The ground around the King Creep's feet then grabbed hold of it's legs stopping the grimm from moving.

"Amy smash it!" Amy then grabbed her Piko-Piko hammer and smashed the head of the King Creep. The king Creep's head was forced downwards in recoil as it's pinned legs prevented it from fully hitting the ground. With out any contact the ground the grimm's head was forced back up like a spring, exposing it's neck. With the lightning surrounding his sword the Sokudo, Sonic jumped and decapitated the King Creep.

"Nice." Knux then fist bumped Sonic showing his approval.

"Thanks but no time for this now. We have to check out the rest of them, let's go."

The team arrived with the sight of Ren firing at the base of the Death Stalker's stinger. The grimm soon threw him off.

"Ren!" Nora yelled out with concern.

"I got him!" Knux shouted out as he caught Ren before he smashed into a pillar.

Jaune then seen the stinger held on by just it's skin. "Pyrrha."

"On it." Pyrrha knew Jaune's plan and threw her shield Akoúo̱ cutting it off, the shield quickly returned to Pyrrha's hands. The stinger fell into one of the cracks of the Death Stalker's plates.

"Nora, nail it."

"Heads up." Nora then fired herself of Pyrrha shield into the air. When she fell down she nailed the stinger into the back death Stalker killing it. Jaune and Pyrrha quickly jumped over the grimm while Nora fired another blast off the push herself over with momentum. Out of the group only Pyrrha landed perfectly.

The eight then turned to watch the remaining four and found Ruby running up the side of the cliff with the help if Weiss' Glyphs. She held the neck of the Nevermore on the underside of her scythe, Crescent Rose. Once she reached the top of the cliff she cut the head of the Nevermore off it's body leaving it's body to fall back down the canyon.

"Woah." Sonic, Jaune and Knux and spoke as the same time in amazement.

"YEAH! GO RUBY!" Amy simply shouted with excitement after just watching what her twin sister just done.

"Hey Sonic." Tails grabbed Sonic's attention. "The dust turned back into a crystal. I thought once a dust crystal molds with a weapon it stay merged." Tails then showed Sonic the crystal.

"I'll have to ask about that for sure."

* * *

(Beacon)

With all of the teams back safely Professor Ozpin was informing the students who was in each team. On the stage was four boys. "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. You have brought back the Black Bishop pieces. From this moment on you shall be known as Team CRDL (Cardinal.) Lead by Cardin Winchester."

Ozpin's announcement brought a round of applause before the next team walked on stage. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. You have brought back the White Rook pieces. From this moment you shall be known as Team JNPR (Juniper.) Lead by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." Ozpin slightly smiled at a shocked Jaune. Pyrrha was so excited she 'slightly' pushed Jaune causing him to fall on the floor. The room was filled with cheer and laughter.

Then it was the next team's turn. "Sonic Grainneog, Mile 'Tails' Prower, Amy Rose and Knux Enda. You have brought back the Black Knight pieces. From this moment on you shall be known as Team SMAK (Smoke.) Lead by Sonic Grainneog." Sonic then high five'd Tails and Amy before fist bumping Kunx.

The final team then walked up. "And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You have brought back the White Knight pieces. From this moment on you shall be known as Team RWBY (Ruby.) Lead by Ruby Rose." This announcement Shocked most in the crowd but none more than Weiss. Ruby soon found herself tightly hugged by her two sisters Yang and Amy.

"Congratulations."

"Dad would be so proud."

"This is turning out to be an... Interesting year." Ozpin spoke with a smile as he walked off the stage.

* * *

 **And Cut! Well the tams are set and classes are about to begin lol. So now all the teams are set I hope you like the team name i've given for SMAK, Smoke. So we got two question coming up so here is this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) What does the King Creep look like? The creep accouring to the Wiki for RWBY looks like a Carnotaurus. So I would have the King Creep like like a Tyrannosaurus but with the spine of a Spinosaurus. Replace the sail with spikes of course.**

 **2) What does Sonic and Tail's weapon look like? Sonic sword is close to the sword from the Sonic and the Black Knight game. And Tails cannon looks like an M79 grenade launcher.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	6. Volume 1 Chapter 5

**So it's 2016 so let's start this year off with a Bang! (or is it Yang?) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth and Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and SEGA. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 5: Classes.

With the teams announced late last night most of the teams didn't get much of a chance to get there rooms ready and all of them simply rushed to bed. Team SMAK (Smoke) was no different. They found themselves 'rudely' awakened by an excited Tails and Amy.

"Come on get up! Let's go Team SMAK!" Amy blasted outwards from the top her her lungs.

"YEAH!" Tails joined in.

"Five more minutes." Sonic groaned as he tried to wave Amy and Tails away.

"Shame we've got this Chilli do.." Tails never even got to finish his sentence as Sonic started to suck the chili sauce from his fingers.

"Never mess with a chili dog bro."

"Well that's one down. now for the big guy. Any ideas from you two?" Amy asked as she stared at a snoring Knux.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other for a moment before Tails grabbed a bucket of water and slashed Knux.

"WHAT! Where's the fire!?" Knux shouted as he was suddenly woken.

"Ok... Well since we're all awake early thanks to these two we might as well get unpacked considering we just dropped to the floor yesterday and did nothing." Sonic explained to his team as they quickly got into action get unpacked.

"Ok question. What about bathroom times." Amy said as she raised her hand.

"Good point. what do you think Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Well we could allow Amy to be the first to shower and get changed in the bathroom before we use it. I don't think any girl would use the shower after three boys."

"Agreed."

"Well that's that sorted now it's the beds."

"What about bunk beds?" Knux suggested.

"Sounds good and all but it's three boys and one girl in a room. I think we might be able to get three bunked on the one side so Amy will have her own space."

"That's fine by me." Tails said.

"Seems fair." Knux nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to put you guys out like this over me." Amy softly spoke as she faced the ground.

"It's no bother at all Amy, don't worry about it. So let's get this done and then we'll unpack later after classes." Sonic reassured Amy before the whole team quickly fixed the room with a triple bunk bed on one side and a single bed on the other.

"Ok now that that's done let's see what classes we've got..." sonic then pulled out the time sheets for his teams classes. "Looks like we're all sharing the same class today and the first one is with Professor Port in ten minutes so let's get going. Don't wanna be late in our first day." The rest of team SMAK agreed as they all walked out to head towards their first class.

* * *

Having arrived several minutes early team SMAK looked around and couldn't find both team RWBY nor team JNPR. However moments before class was about to start both teams rushed into the classroom breathing heavily.

"We... Made it..." Ruby wheezed in relief.

"Next time... be better... prepared." Weiss stated to Ruby as she also wheezed.

"You all forget our alarm or something?" Knux asked the two teams.

"I'd love to listen to the chit chat but I think the class is about to start." Sonic informed the two teams before Professor Port entered the room.

The professor looked like a short middle age man with his grey hair and mustache. He wore a burgundy suit with gold buttons. "Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The room was silent after the professor's attempt of a joke failed. "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Professor Port then winked at Yang causing her eyes to roll from his attempt at flirting.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Ahhh yeah!" A single student stood up as he shouted. Looking around he saw he was the only one doing this and slowly sat back down in his seat.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." The moment Professor Port started blabbing on he completely lost Sonic's attention. "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

Sonic then noticed the doodle Ruby was currently drawing. As his team was sitting at the back of the class he could see the picture clearly as it was being drawn. Sonic along with Yang and Blake sniggered at Ruby stick figured drawing of the Professor she nicknamed 'Professor Poop.' Amy as well seen the doodle and laughed at her twin sister's drawing.

"Ah-heh-hem!" The professor coughs loudly to gain the attention of Team RWBY before continuing. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Once the professor finished his story he takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Sonic seen Weiss about to boil over and was quietly waiting for the ticking time bomb to explode. "This is gonna to be bad."

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" As the professor spoke Ruby messed between his sentences. With each passing moment Weiss was getting more angry and frustrated.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Angrily Weiss threw her hand into the air.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Professor Port then turned and pointed at a cage that had glowing red eyes trapped inside. it "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Weiss was given a few minutes to change into her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling Grimm in the cage. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang shouted as she raised her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake tried her best to encourage while she waved a small Team RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby yelled out as she threw both of her fists into the air.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss quickly snapped back to her leader.

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby apologized feeling bad for showing her support.

"Not cool." Sonic quietly commented after watching Weiss' snap at Ruby.

"She's going in over her head, ins't she?" Knux asked Sonic as they watched Weiss once more take a fighting stance.

"Allllright!" Professor Port raises his axe into the air. "Let the match... begin!" The Professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing a Boarbatusk inside. The Grimm immediately charges at Weiss. Using Myrtenaster to deflect the Grimm's attack she rolled to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm turns to get ready to charge once more but stops and stares down Weiss.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Professor Port said almost as if he expected the Grimm to act this way.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby once more called out in support of Weiss.

Weiss ran the oncoming Boarbatusk, But the Grimm twisted it's head at the last moment causing her blade to become trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss was still hanging on to the hilt, and the Grimm tossed around her around as she struggled to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Profssor Port commented on Weiss' strong grip as she was still held onto her blade.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby again encouraged Weiss.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster then lands far away from Weiss who was knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Get ready to throw me." Sonic commented to Knux who quickly grabbed hold of Sonic's back.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again. But when she landed she hurt her ankle and was not able to move away in time.

"NOW!" Sonic shouted before Knux threw him towards Weiss. Moments before the Grimm would've flattened Weiss Sonic just arrived in time to kick the Boarbatusk away with both feet.

"Nice save Mr. Grainneog." The Professor stated.

"I don't need your help." Weiss snapped at Sonic.

"Well finish it quickly this time." Sounding like he didn't care Sonic threw Weiss her rapier before turning to leave.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss turned and shouted at Ruby.

Ruby looked on hurt at Weiss' snap of anger towards her support. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her glyphs and blocks the Grimm's attack. Leaping up into another glyph she dived towards the Grimm and stabbed her blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. The Grimm squeals and falls silent as Weiss sighs in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training! Even though you sustained a slight injury you were able to defeat your enemy. All with the help of a little support of course but none the less well done." Slowly Weiss stood up, breathing heavily. The rest of her team looked at her wit mixed emotions. They were glad she was okay but not so happy at her attitude towards Ruby. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares at Ruby before she turns away, walking quickly towards the exit past her teammates. Ruby stands up and quickly followed her.

"Mr. Grainneog." The professor called out to the class as they were about to leave. "I've just received a message from Professor Ozpin. It appears he would wish to speak with you after your classes today."

"Thanks. Will do." Sonic said to the professor as he as well ran after Weiss and Ruby.

He turned a corner as he heard Weiss speak. "Ozpin made a mistake." Hearing Weiss say this to Ruby annoyed Sonic. He could see Ruby head hang low and knew she was about to start crying. He put his hand on her shoulder to give her some moral support.

"I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks."

"Hmm. Well that didn't seem to go very well." A voice spoke from behind Ruby. She turned to find Professor Ozpin standing behind her as he watched Sonic run after Weiss.

* * *

 **And Cut! So that wraps up the firs chapter update of 2016! Hope you all enjoyed it so let's get on with this year's first Q &A!**

 **1) So if you're going to have Sonic's weapon be Caliburn are you going to include the metal gauntlet and Excalibur mode? No I won't be having either of those as I am planning on having Sonic primarily fight with his feet and have the use of Sokudo as a needs be to finish fights.**

 **2) Can you explain the name of Sonic's, Tails' and Knux's weapons? No bother. Sonic's sword, Sokudo (ソクド) is Japanese for speed. Tails' Dust Cannon, Gunna Cliste is Irish for Smart Gun since Tails is incredibly smart might as well name is gun that as well lol. And Knux's gauntlets, Talamh Dorn is Irish for Land Fist as i'll be having Knux use earth dust and give him a earth based semblance.**

 **3) Have you gotten any flame reviews for the story so far? Thankfully none so far but I don't really mind flames as much as what people think. I've gotten a few for my other works but they've been written by guest account so I don't really take them all too seriously. But if anyone does flame me knock yourself out. Free speech and all that jazz lol.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	7. Volume 1 Chapter 6

**Another day, another chapter! And this chapter's head of schedule! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth and Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and SEGA. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _He turned a corner as he heard Weiss speak. "Ozpin made a mistake." Hearing Weiss say this to Ruby annoyed Sonic. He could see Ruby head hang low and knew she was about to start crying. He put his hand on her shoulder to give her some moral support._

 _"I'll go talk to her."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Hmm. Well that didn't seem to go very well." A voice spoke from behind Ruby. She turned to find Professor Ozpin standing behind her as he watched Sonic run after Weiss._

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 6: Being a Leader.

"Professor Ozpin! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked with surprise.

"I was due to speak to Mr. Grainneog later today, but urgent matter forced me to arrive earlier than planned. However it appears he is currently occupied with Miss Schnee." Ozpin answered Ruby's question.

"Is she right though, about..." Ruby asked as she stared at her feet in shame.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin responded to Ruby slightly laughing. Ruby was confused by the way he answered her question.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic was walking behind Weiss. She was limping badly after her fall in class when she avoided the Grimm's attack. Before she even knew what was happening she was being carried bridal style by Sonic. "What?!.. Would you put me down!" Weiss started off confused before she started to shout at Sonic. Her cheeks had a tint of red on them.

"You can barely walk y'know."

"I'll be fine just put me down!" Weiss once more demanded that Sonic let go of her.

Sonic then slowly let Weiss down but the moment she put pressure on her foot she winced in pain. Sonic then picked her up again. "Now stop complaining." Silently Weiss reluctantly agreed. Sonic then started to walk towards the infirmary. "I don't agree with what you said about Ruby being a team leader."

"Why do you care. She's not ready for it. She's too immature for the role."

"And you acting like a spoiled brat makes you mature enough to be the leader instead?" Sonic asked Weiss in a serious tone. She was taken back by his tone and question.

* * *

Ruby was looking at Ozpin confused after his comment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?"

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ruby started to think hard on the points being made by Ozpin, as he gave her his thought what what he believed a team leader should be.

* * *

Weiss still hadn't answered Sonic question so he decided to answer for her instead. "During your fight in class the one person who gave you the most support was Ruby. Each time you shot her down."

"She was annoying me."

Sonic sighed when he heard Weiss' response. "I think I know why Ruby was given the title of being team leader."

"What makes you think that?"

"During the initiation, the one's who came up with the plan to beat the Nevermore was Ruby. In just one fight she worked out the best way to beat it down with people she only just meet... Well mostly just meet."

"I don't see your point in this."

"What I'm trying to say is she made everyone work as a team, came up with a plan and it worked. If she's given time in that role. Imagine what she could do. Imagine what all of team RWBY could do."

* * *

Ozpin turned away to walk from Ruby but stopped and turned to face her again."You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby thinks about the advise Ozpin gave her and after a few seconds she gains some of her confidence back. She then turns to find Weiss.

* * *

Sonic and Weiss had just arrived in the infirmary. Sonic slowly started to lay her down on a bed. "Weiss.. what I'm trying to get at is, give her some time. She's new to the whole team leader thing. But she will need support from everyone in her team. That includes you."

"I think about it." Weiss commented as the nurse arrived.

"Okay then. I'll catch you later." Sonic waved to Weiss as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Weiss shouted out to Sonic before he left. "Tell me... why did you speak to me over Ruby and myself?"

"That's easy, Amy's part of my team. And since two of her sisters, including her twin sister are part of Team RWBY your team's well being is important to her. And that make your team important to me as well." Weiss blushed hearing Sonic's response to her question.

"So i'm important to you then?" Weiss nervously asked.

"Of course." Sonic answered with a smile. "See ya later Ice Queen."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Weiss angrily shouted at Sonic as she heard him laughing as he left the room.

Once out side he seen Ruby was leaning against the wall beside the entrance to the infirmary. She managed to hear the last part of Sonic conversation with Weiss. She noticed Sonic leave and when he came into eye contact with her she mouthed the words 'Thank you.' Sonic patted her head and quietly replied. "No worries."

* * *

After classes had ended for the day sonic was making his way to Professor Ozpin's office. While waiting in the elevator Sonic felt a bit nervous over this meeting. When the doors opened he seen Ozpin looking out the window behind his desk. Once her heard the doors open he turned to see Sonic. "Ah Mr. Grainneog I hope you enjoyed your first day of classes."

"Yeah I think Professor Port might be exaggerating on his stories though."

Opzin lightly laughed upon hearing Sonic's thoughts on his classes. "I could understand that. Now then." Ozpin's tone changed as he brought out the large blue dust crystal Sonic gave him yesterday. "When you gave this to me yesterday I knew right away what it was."

"So you've seen a dust crystal like this before?"

"Yes, but this is no ordinary dust crystal. You see normal dust crystals are known to contain Nature's Wrath. This dust crystal contains Nature's Chaos. Now the difference between the two is simple. The power of Chaos overwhelms that of wrath. So much so that there are only seven of these crystal's in the whole world." Professor Ozpin then pulled out two more large dust Crystals. One was Green while the other was red.

"So these are like normal dust crystals but on steroids?" Sonic asked.

"Yes but these crystals cannot be cut, only absorbed into a person's being. I was once told of these as a child and they have always fascinated me to this very day. It is said that once all seven have been brought together a being is created who is powerful enough to destroy nature itself."

"So these are dangerous then."

"It would depend on the user i suppose but yes. However having seen your help towards Team RWBY I think it would be safe for you to have these three." Ozpin stood up and handed the dust crystals to Sonic. "Take care of these Mr. Grainneog. Now I suspect your team mates might be wondering where their leader has run off to." Ozpin then hurried Sonic away before he could respond.

After a few moments he let out a sigh. "Do you really think that was the right call Oz. I mean after all he is a little young." A voice called out.

"He might be but. So was his father when he gained that power. But I do understand your concern Qrow. I suppose only time will tell."

* * *

 **And Cut! Now I know this was a very short chapter but the next story arc will be non-RWBY cannon and will be following a Sonic story line. So i will be using the extra few days to work out the idea for it. Okay a few question for the Q &A so let's get cracking!**

 **1) Can I create a reading side story following you story? Yeah you can just as long as you've got my permission knock yourself out lol.**

 **2) Will there be other Sonic characters? And will most be Faunus?There are going to be a few more Sonic based characters and yes the majority will be Faunus.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	8. Volume 1 Chapter 7

**A new chapter and a new Arc! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth and Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and SEGA. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 7: Angel Island Arc Part 1: Stolen Dust.

There is an island that floats up in the Sky. It is known to be home to a proud race of warriors. Although this island is a nation on it's own since it is isolated it was not part of the great nations cities. It has never taken part in any wars of man and instead it sends out it's warriors to help protect the world from the creatures of Grimm.

The island floats as it is powered by a large Dust Crystal that has since become legend. But soon that legend will become reality.

"So this is it huh?" A male voice called out as he stared at a giant green dust crystal.

"Yeah that's the Master Dust. It's so powerful in Nature's Wrath it can make a huge island flout in the air... With the correct machinery of course." A sultry female voice responded.

"So little miss thief? How much can we make out of this stone?"

"Enough for us to never work another day in our lives. We could even possibly buy the Schnee Dust company after this." The female voice responded to her counterparts question over there potential profit.

"Then let's get to work shall we?" The male voice spoke as he walked from the shadows towards the Giant Dust crystal in the middle of the room.

"Hey! What are you two doing here!" A more mature male voice called out. The man himself stood around seven foot tall and had long red dreadlocks with his face covered in a tribal tattoo. His name was Locke Edna.

"Hey pops mind if we take the shiny stone?" The male voice sarcastically asked. Locke then seen the features the male voice had. He seen several spikes appear behind his body.

"Your a faunus!" Locke stated in shock.

"Actually we're both faunus'." The female voice spoke as she revealed to have a pair of Bat ears on the top of her head.

"Are you part of the White Fang?" Locke asked as he prepared his gauntlet. The two figures looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"No old man... We're much worse." The male voice called out before he ran towards Locke.

* * *

(The next morning at Beacon Academy)

Walking through the hallways of Beacon Academy Team SMAK were making there way to Professor Goodwitch's sparring class. It was one of the few classes Sonic enjoyed the most the other being Dr. Oobleck's class. His content moving around the class while he taught kept Sonic attention throughout the entire class.

Before the took there seats Professor Goodwitch made an announcement to the class. "Before we begin I've been informed that professor Ozpin wishes to speak to Mr. Edna."

"What? Why?" Knux asked with a confused tone.

"I wasn't informed I'm afraid." Glynda informed her student.

"I'll be back in a moment guys." Knux informed his team as he left.

"I wonder what Professor Ozpin wanted Knux for?" Amy asked with a concerned look.

"No idea Amy. Could be anything." Tails tried to reassure Amy.

"Knux will tell us if it's something serious." Sonic commented to help Amy's concern as well.

"Since there are no more announcements we'll begin with class. Any volunteers for our first sparring match?" Glynda asked the room.

"I'll go." Cardin then put his hand into the air.

"Ok Mr. Winchester, do you have an opponent in mind?"

"Sonic." Cardin responded. Tails and Amy looked worried as even though the semester just start Cardin was already getting a reputation of being a bully.

"Fine by me." Sonic answered Cardin's call out.

"alright then. Our first sparring match will be Cardin Winchester versus Sonic Grainneog. You'll have ten minutes to get changed into your gear and get ready." Glynda informed the two pupils as they both stood up.

Cardin's teammates were cheering for there leader as he left while Sonic's team along with Team RWBY and JNPR were looking concerned. The only one who was not showing signs of being concerned was Tails. "I'll be back in a flash guy, no sweat." Sonic smiled to his friends as he walked out to the changing rooms.

"He doesn't even look worried. You sure he's okay?" Ruby asked her twin sister.

"He's always laid back so I honest don't know." Amy answered her silver eyed twin.

"Sonic gonna be fine." Tails spoke out. "He's actually getting excited. Not many people call him out to fight once they see him."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha looked confused with Tails' comment.

"Just watch." Tails said with a smile on his face. A few moments later sonic and Cardin both walked into the arena below.

(His World OST, Zebrahead Ver)

"If both combatants are ready lets begin." Glynda then signaled for the sparring match to begin. The aura gauge then showed both Sonic and Cardin's school profile photo and both students with a full bar of arua displayed.

Cardin pulled out his mace and charged at Sonic. Sonic however stood perfectly still. Cardin then jumped in the air intending to smash Sonic's head into the ground. Moments before his mace came into contact with Sonic's head a blue blur moved away and Sonic was next seen laying in the ground yawning.

Sonic's lack of attention at the start of the fight pissed off Cardin as he charged again. But once more Sonic avoided him completely. "Sit still would ya!" Cardin yelled out.

"Relax man it'll be over in a second." Sonic dashed away and when he arrived back he was holding a chili dog and he began to eat it in front of Cardin.

"STOP AVOIDING ME!" Cardin yelled out loud from the top of his lungs. He then charged the fire dust in his mace and slammed it into the ground. This caused and explosion to burst outwards from the impact. Sonic was forced to jump into the air to avoid the on coming flames.

As he jumped in the air Sonic found that he was directly jumping into an on coming midair attack from Cardin. His mace ready to smash Sonic away. Sonic then braised for impact as Cardin swung his mace and forced Sonic to crash into the arena walls.

Felling a bit woozy Sonic noticed the scattered remains of his chili dog. "Not cool man... Now i'm gonna have to get serious." Sonic stated to wards Cardin.

"You... Serious? Ha! Don't make me laugh." Cardin huffed and mocked Sonic.

"If you think that's funny wait until you hear this punch line. It'll make you smile!" In a blue blur Sonic quickly dashed towards Cardin and punched his face. Cardin was the one who was then sent flying into the arena walls.

The students watching were in shock that Sonic's fists were able to case the same amount of force as Cardin's mace. The student remained silent until Nora's voice was heard out loud. "Ha! I get it... Cause he punched his face in."

The students then looked up to the arua meters and seen Sonic was currently around 60% while Cardin was at 80%. Cardin then shrugged off the last attack from Sonic. "Luck shot. It won't happen again."

"Then i'll make it easier for you"Sonic then slowly ran towards Cardin. Cardin prepared to strike the on coming huntsman. Cardin swung his mace horizontally intending to hit Sonic's head.

Before the mace came into contact with Sonic's head he slid down below the mace and on the ground. Before Cardin knew what happened Sonic's foot came into contact with his lower jaw.

Cardin jaw was in pain as his arua hit 70% but Sonic was quick to follow up while Cardin was midair. Using his speed and the arena wall Sonic continue'd to kick Cardin upwards well above the arena floor. With each kick Cardin was losing a serious amount of arua.

For Sonic final attack he dashed vertically up the wall and started to spin as he jumped above Cardin. Cardin by this stage was slowly starting to descend as gravity was taking over. Before Sonic can into contact his Cardin he swiftly stopped spinning like a ball mid air and smashed the heel of his right foot directly in the center of Cardin's chest plate.

Cardin's chest plate shattered as Cardin crashed into the arena floor. The students and Glynda then seen that Cardin's arua levels were at 0%. The students and Glynda could hear the groans of Cardin as he was firmly planted into the floor of the arena.

"Don't mess with the chili dog." Sonic simply stated as he walked away from an unconscious Cardin.

"And it's a win for Mr. Grainneog via knock-out and arua level." Glynda then motioned her hand towards Sonic. Glynda then walked over towards Cardin. "Can someone please take Mr. Winchester to the infirmary."

* * *

(Knux and Ozpin)

Knux was getting slightly nervous as he was waiting for the elevator doors to open to Ozpin's office. When the doors opened he found there was someone else in Ozpin's office, his father. "Dad! What are you doing here!?"

"Mr. Edna. I'm sorry to pull you from your classes but your father has come back requesting that you return home. Unfortunately with the issue your father has raised I have no real say in the matter." Ozpin informed Knux.

"Dad... What happened?" Knux was now more worried. He knew it was something big since his father came the whole way here from Angel Island.

"Son, yesterday I'm afraid the Master Dust Crystal was stolen and Angel Island is slowly floating down towards the sea." Knux's father Locke informed his son. "We've managed to slow down the island decent but we'll need help in tracking down the culprits. I engaged them but since this is an Angel Island matter it must be dealt with us."

Knux remained silent as his father was giving him no choice in the matter and he would have to say goodbye to his friends early since he was being forced to return home. Knux was about to accept his fate until Ozpin spoke up.

"In fairness Mr. Edna The fall of Angel Island to the sea is also an important issue for the city of Vale."

"And how so?" Locke Edna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since we are a coastal city the fall of Angel Island will cause the sea levels to rise. This will then cause mass flooding to our city. In the panic it could bring a large number of Grimm to our city gates. Might I suggest an few huntsmen to assist in your efforts in hunting down the thieves?"

"Absolutely not! This is a matter for the people and warriors of Angel Island to handle." Locke quickly shot down Ozpin's offer but Ozpin wasn't finished.

"Then might I suggest the rest of young Mr. Edna team going instead. Since they are connected to him and this is and issue only the people of Angel Island can deal with would be able to allow them to join?" Locke remained quite for a few moments until Knux finally spoke up.

"Please dad... I don't want to leave my friends behind or keep secrets from them." Knux pleaded with his father.

"Do you trust them?" Locke asked his son.

"Yes." Without a seconds thought Knux answered his father's question.

"Fine then Ozpin... I'll allow my son's team to help but no one else." Locke responded to Ozpin who gave off a small smile.

"Then I shall inform Glynda to have them come to my office immediately."

* * *

 **And Cut! Alright so the first Sonic based Arc is about to begin! I have no idea how long this arc will play out but i'm hoping it will be around 4 or 5 chapters. As some of you can tell as well I've also started another FanFic recently. It will be impeding on the amount of chapters i'll be posting but i'm planning on buying a new laptop soon since my old one broke so hopefully i'll be able to pick up the pace once more with regular chapters. but without delay here is this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Is this going to be a SonicxWeiss story? Honestly I haven't set up a proper pairing as of yet but it could be possible that's all i'll say.**

 **2) What would've happened if Weiss talked bad about Tails being a Faunus when Sonic was carrying her? He would've dropped her. Simple lol.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	9. Volume 1 Chapter 8

**Miss me?** **We're Back! With another new chapter for Team SMAK (Smoke) for you guys! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth and Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and SEGA. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _"Please dad... I don't want to leave my friends behind or keep secrets from them." Knux pleaded with his father._

 _"Do you trust them?" Locke asked his son._

 _"Yes." Without a seconds thought Knux answered his father's question._

 _"Fine then Ozpin... I'll allow my son's team to help but no one else." Locke responded to Ozpin who gave off a small smile._

 _"Then I shall inform Glynda to have them come to my office immediately."._

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 8: Angel Island Arc Part 2: The Island in the Sky.

The rest of team SMAK were nervous as they waited in the lift up to Ozpin's office to have Knux called there before a class and now the rest of the team called up put them on edge. They knew something must've happened but they couldn't think what it would be. When the doors opened the rest of the team seen Knux and Ozpin waiting but they were along with someone else.

"Hey Knux what's up?" Sonic asked to break the tension. But Knux never replied. instead it was Professor Ozpin.

"Thank you for coming in such short notice. Allow me to introduce to you Mr. Edna's father, Locke. I have been informed of an incident in Mr. Edna's home and his father has requested for him to return home to help in the investigation."

"What so Knux is leaving us!" Amy asked with a saddened tone.

"Could there be something we can help with?" Tails asked with the same tone as Amy did.

"He's part of this team. We're more than willing to help with anything." sonic stated with determination.

Locke seen the reaction of Knux leaving and smiled. "I see my son has made some good friends in the few weeks since he's left our island. And now I understand why he wished for his team to assist him."

"So we're helping with an investigation then?" Tails asked.

"Yes, as Mr. Edna stated Team SMAK has been requested to assist in the disappearance of the Master Dust Crystal." Ozpin informed the group.

"Excuse me sir but does the Master Dust Crystal have anything to do with those Chaos dust crystals?" Sonic asked.

"In a way yes but also no. You see this Dust Crystal is far more power and is one of a kind. For over a century it has keep the island of Angel Island afloat above the sea. Now due to it's sudden disappearance the island is currently falling back to the sea which could cause global issues with rising sea levels."

"We have some information as to the whereabouts of who stole the Master Dust but we'll need help in capturing them. They appear to be roughly around your age and one is male while the other is female. We'll be leaving for Angel Island ASAP." Locke informed Team SMAK.

"We're ready when you are sir!" Amy saluted Locke causing the elder Enda to burst out laughing.

"I like that enthusiasm young lady."

* * *

(Airship on course for Angel Island)

Knux had not spoken since he asked his father for his team to join him back home. He was nervous about what his home would be like if they could never locate the Master Dust Crystal. Eventually he spoke up. "Thanks for coming guys."

The rest of his team looked somewhat confused as Knux thanked them but they could see he was deep in thought. "Knux... We will do as we said in Ozpin's office and help find the Master Dust. You can count on it!" Sonic stated as he tried to brighten up Knux's mood and slowly it started to work.

What also helped was finally having the view of Angel Island in front of them. There were several large white topped mountains on the island and all of them were focused in it's center. Below the mountains they could see lush forests and flowing rivers. The rivers flowed off the island itself but only after passing through a desert the surrounded the rest of the island. How ever they could see that the island was moving very slowly towards the sea below.

"We'll be landing beside Marble Gardens. It's a twenty minute walk to the hidden palace where the Master Dust Crystal was kept." Locke informed the group as the airship slowly began to descend on the island.

After a near perfect landing Team SMAK and Locke got off the airship and made there way towards the hidden palace. As they walked through the Marble Garden, which was also the living quarters of the local population they ran into Knux's mother.

The moment Lara-Li saw her baby boy she rushed over and tightly hugged him. "It's so good to see you back here!"

"It's nice to see you two mom. These are my friends and team mates." Knux introduced his friends to his mother.

"It's nice to meet you my name's Sonic and I'm Team SMAK's leader."

"My name is Miles but everyone calls me Tails."

"And my name is Amy Rose. I got to be Knux's partner during our school's initiation." Amy smiled as she greeted herself.

"Oh my... She's cute isn't she." Lara-Li smoothly nudged Knux as she looked at Amy.

"Mom!" Knux groaned in embarrassment. "Sorry Amy."

"It's... It's okay. Thank you." A red face Amy reassured Knux in her embarrassment.

Locke motioned towards the young team from Beacon. "We're ready to begin when you are."

"What do you mean begin sir?" Tails asked.

"Yeah I thought you said the Master Dust was stolen. How are we going to find it?"

"Well technically it was stolen but it still remains within it's room." Locke answered Sonic's question.

"Then why ask for me to return?" A confused Knux asked his father.

"The reason I asked for you to come back is because there are two individuals holding the Master Dust and keeping it away from the generator. Every attempt we've made had been nothing but a failure."

"Why not starve them out?" Amy softly asked.

"We have thought of that but there are two things we have to consider. The first is that we have no idea how they managed to get into the generator room and we don't know if they can just as easily leave the same way or not. And secondly we can't risk more time waiting them out while the Island falls from the sky." Lara-Li answer for her husband.

"Then we'll need to go in and beat them up right?" Sonic stated as he punched his fist together.

"Unfortunately that is our only one of your two options. Other one is we fight until we've reached the Master Dust and install it into our back up generator. That should stable the Island from it's fall. But we'll need to act fast if we follow that plan." Locke informed Team SMAK of the two options available.

Sonic had a smug look on his face as he rubbed his nose. "If it's speed you want you can count on me to get the Master Dust for you. I'm the fastest guy in Beacon."

"Yeah and me and my sister Ruby are the fastest girls at Beacon."

"Are you sure you are up for this? Can we count on you two?"

"You can count on Team SMAK!" Sonic proudly stated as he gave Locke and Lara-Li a thumbs up.

* * *

(Angel Island's Generator Room)

The doors of the room slowly opened to reveal Sonic and Amy slowly walking into the dark control room. "Spooky huh?" Sonic commented.

"Can we fight in this?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Doesn't matter just grab the Master dust and get out." Sonic dropped into a starting stance before he heard a voice speak out.

"They're here." A woman's voice softly spoke out from the dark room. although the voice was soft it echo'd around the room.

Suddenly someone dropped from the roof of the room in front of Sonic and Amy stopping them from entering the room. Upon looking at the woman they seen she was wearing a black skin tight jump suit. "Sorry to break in on you two darlings but I can't allow you to have my perfect crystal."

"And I'm here to back her up!" Another voice spoke out. This time it was a male. As the walked into the light the open door was emitting into the room they could see the new male figure almost looked exactly like sonic however instead of blur hair and hoodie they were green.

"What are you doing here!?" Sonic shouted out in anger to the male figure.

"Well it's nice to see you too... Brother!"

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **And so we're back with team SMAK! I hoped you've all enjoyed this latest chapter and not many questions for this chapter's Q &A were posted in the break between chapters but anyway let's get started let's get started!**

 **1)** **Lemons? I always get asked this for every story I've done with the exception of the one shot and the answer is the same. No. The reason behind this I don't really feel comfortable that it would suit my writing style with short easy chapters. Now I can only applaud the writers who do this but i simply can't I'm afraid.**

 **2) Pairings? For Sonic I do have something in mind along with Tails but I can confirm it will be Knux and Amy. How's Yang gonna react to that you'll have to find out.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	10. Volume 1 Chapter 9

**Another chapter of Team SMAK coming up right now! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth and Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and SEGA. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _Suddenly someone dropped from the roof of the room in front of Sonic and Amy stopping them from entering the room. Upon looking at the woman they seen she was wearing a black skin tight jump suit. "Sorry to break in on you two darlings but I can't allow you to have my perfect crystal."_

 _"And I'm here to back her up!" Another voice spoke out. This time it was a male. As the walked into the light the open door was emitting into the room they could see the new male figure almost looked exactly like sonic however instead of blur hair and hoodie they were green._

 _"What are you doing here!?" Sonic shouted out in anger to the male figure._

 _"Well it's nice to see you too... Brother!"_

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 9: Angel Island Arc Part 3: A Brother's Conflict

"Answer my question why are you here Scourge!?" Sonic shouted at the person who called Sonic his brother.

"Sonic do you know him?" Amy nervously asked.

"Yeah his twin! So I'll properly introduce myself! I am Scourge Grainneog! Bow before my mighty awesomeness! Bow to your superior!" Scourge smugly introduced himself to Amy but it didn't take long for Sonic to charge right at his brother.

"Come on little brother. Can't you just say hi to family?"

"Not to a family member that abandoned his own family!" Sonic shouted back as he continue'd to swipe at his brother Scourge.

"Well as they entertain each other why don't we dance to our own beat?" The female figure asked Amy. As Amy looked closer she seen the woman in question had two large bat ears showing on the top of her head showing she was a faunus.

The bat faunus then charged towards Amy but she quickly used her Piko Piko hammer to swat away any attempt of an attack on her.

* * *

(Rest of Team SMAK)

The rest of the team watched through the monitors while inside the security room along with Locke and Lara-Li. "Oh no..." Tails softly spoke. His face showed that he was horrified by seeing Scourge fight Sonic.

"What's wrong Tails do you know him as well?" A concerned Knux asked his team mate.

"Sonic only ever told me stories. and they aren't good... We need to back Sonic and Amy."

"Then if your team mates need a hand we'll go all out on them. I just hope he doesn't use that dust crystal again." Locke stated as he started to leave the security room.

"Dust Crystal?" Tails asked.

* * *

(Sonic and Amy)

Matched for speed and skill neither Sonic nor Scourge could get the upper hand on the other. "I think i turn things in my favor." A smug look crossed Scourge's face as he pulled out a large light blue dust crystal.

"You have one too?" A shocked Sonic asked.

"Of course you can say it runs in our family!" Scourge stated before he merged the dust crystal with his sword. He then quickly stabbed the ground with his sword. In doing so large chunks of ice formed and surrounded Sonic.

"What the?" Sonic looked around in shock before Scourge took the upper hand and punched him in the face. sonic then crashed into the wall of ice and broke through it due to the force of Scourge's attack.

"It's called Nature's Chaos. And I have one of the more... Useful ones."

"Well I have three of those crystals." Now Sonic was the brother who had the smug look on his face.

"Three!" Scourge shouted out in anger.

"Yeah." Sonic mocked Scourge as he pulled out the large Red dust crystal given to him by Professor Ozpin. "And what better way to counter Ice than with Fire!" Sonic then forced the dust crystal into his sword causing it to be absorbed. "BURN!" Sonic slashed outwards and with the intense heat of the flames that bursted outwards it quickly melted the ice.

"Shit." Scourge cursed as he was forced into a defensive fight.

Amy on the other hand was not faring as well over her opponent as Sonic was. Having received another heavy hit she was struggling to get back up on her feet. "I must say for a kid you've lasted longer than the champions who lived on this island." The bat faunus stated as she stamped on Amy's leg.

"Why are you doing this?"

"For money? You're going to sell this crystal! This island needs it!" Amy cried through the pain to shout at the bat faunus.

"Sell it?" The bat faunus looked on confused as she looked at Amy. "Little girl we don't plan on selling it. We were paid to make the island hit the ocean. If this island hits the water we'll be paid millions of lien by our contractor."

Amy was stunned to hear this news as it was worse that what she imagined. "How could you? You'll kill nearly a million people!"

"Life's not fair little girl. But I don't think it's right to just kill you with out you at least knowing my name is it?..." Amy never responded as she stared the bat faunus down through her tear covered eyes. "Still fighting spirit I see. Well my name is Rouge Aile. And these are the last words you'll hear." The know named Rouge coldly stated as she was about to finish off Amy but soon found herself knocked backwards after a heavy attack.

"Knux!" Amy sobbed in her own happiness in seeing her team mate arrive.

"I won't let you touch her!" Knux growled at Rouge.

"What a brute... I might have a little fun." Rouge stated as she grinned towards the newest arrival.

* * *

(Sonic)

With the battle between his brother near at end Sonic was edging closer to victory. "Not so smug now are you huh?"

"Keep closer attention and you might find out." Scourge stated as he showed a large green dust crystal in his hand.

"How'd you get that!" Sonic noticed it was the other crystal given to him by Professor Ozpin.

"You should've been paying closer attention. I wasn't able to grab you other Nature's Chaos but I'll make due with this. Even if I lose here you won't have more than me!" Scourge started with mocking Sonic before he growled in anger.

Scourge then merge the other crystal into his sword. Swinging upwards large chucks of earth and ice grew from the ground. Dashing around the new chucks of earth and ice Sonic continue'd his assault on Scourge.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted out as he arrived to help Sonic in his fight with Scourge.

"Oh look the little kids have arrived to help you play little brother." Scourge mocked Tails as he swiftly attack the twin tailed fox faunus.

"TAILS!" Sonic dashed towards his friend and caught him before he crashed into a chuck of ice. "You okay bud?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that. That's all."

"Ahhh!" A female voice scream out as she was knocked in front of Scourge. He looked down and seen Rouge struggling back to her feet. He noticed a large force lead by Knux rushing towards him and surrounding the two intruders.

"It's over!" Locke stated out as he pointed his spear towards Scourge.

"Well it looks like it is..." Scourge sighed in annoyance before grabbing Rouge and putting her over his shoulder. "Sorry litl' bro but i'm gonna have to cut things short and grab this dead weight and get going."

"We're not done just yet!" Sonic readied himself but Scourge but his hand out stopping him from doing so.

"I don't want my time wasted anymore. I'm already not getting paid for this gig now." Scourge then pulled out the green dust crystal from his sword. "But I will teach you one quick lesson... CHAOS CONTROL!" Scourge shouted out as the dust crystal began to glow brightly. Everyone in the room covered there eyes from the light but when it faded Scourge and Rouge were no where to be seen.

"What the?"

"How the heck did he?"

Everyone in the room had countless questions run through there minds. But none more than Sonic. "Where's Amy?" Sonic asked Knux with concern in his voice.

"She's with my mom. she got banged up pretty badly." Knux pointed towards where his mother and Amy last where.

"Let's check up in her."

* * *

(Beacon)

Amy was beaten pretty badly and it wasn't until two days later she was able to recover enough to return to Beacon. However when they arrived back Sonic was about to encounter something far more deadly than his encounter with his brother. And her name was Yang Xiao Long. When she seen Amy covered in bandages she couldn't hold back her anger and lashed out at Team SMAK's leader.

"You asshole!" Yang shouted as she punched Sonic's gut. the force from Yang's punched caused Sonic to fall back onto the ground.

"Yang Stop!" Amy and Ruby cried towards there older sister. Blake mean time had to hold Yang back from trying to punch sonic again.

"Why didn't you protect Amy!?" Yang demanded an answer as she struggled to free herself from Blake's grip.

"It wasn't his fault Yang!"

"It's okay Amy." Sonic winced softly in pain his hood was pulled up covering his eyes. "I agree with what Yang is saying. I failed as a team leader. You got hurt when I was too... preoccupied." Sonic sat up and pulled down his hood showing a deeply sad face underneath. "Forgive me."

Yang at this moment didn't know wither to punch him again or hug him. She ended up doing nothing and simply walked away. "Yang wait!" Ruby and Amy ran after there older sister.

Knux then ran after Amy knowing she was still recovering and also not wishing to encounter his mother's wrath if she hurt herself again after she put in a lot of work so she could return to beacon.

"I guess I'll see you guys later. I need to take a walk." Sonic simply stated as he walked away. Tails was even given a chance to respond as he just watched Sonic left.

"Mind if I try and talk to him?" Weiss asked Tails.

"I'm not sure. He's been like that after his fight with his brother." Tails dejectedly responded.

"His brother?" Weiss stated in a shocked tone.

"He has a brother?" Blake unlike Weiss looked more confused.

"He lost his brother the night his parent died. He thought he was lost but it turns out he was forced to fight him in our mission away. He hasn't spoke much after that." Tails looked on depressed knowing he couldn't help his best friend out of his depression.

"I'll talk to him."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Now some of you were thinking Sonic's brother was Shadow and I'll just say that Shadow is going to be in this FanFic but he won't be his brother. I introduced Scourge because in the comic he is one of the major villains of the series and it is an amazing series. Also Rouge get introduced as well. So i hope you all enjoyed the two newest characters from the Sonicverse introduced into the RWBYverse.**

 **Well that wraps up another chapter of Team SMAK! I hope you've all enjoyed it No questions for this chapter's Q &A.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


End file.
